Some Kind of Paradise
by Otoko No Tsuki
Summary: When Kiba and his pack are traveling to paradise they end up in a new world. They meet up with the Inuyasha characters to be able to find their way back to their world to continue their search for paradise. And they meet up with two girls, who are sister, but they don't know who they truely are and the secret they are hiding. Toboe x OC. Tsume x OC.
1. The Vortex

Night was approaching. The sun setting caused a beautiful mixture of colors to form in the evening sky. Colors of orange, pink and purple filled the sky. Kiba, Cheza and the rest of the wolf pack traveled for their search for paradise. Cheza rested in Kiba's arms. The pack was growing tired and were very ready to inform Kiba of this issue. The most tired of the group was the youngest wolf. The runt. Toboe. The boy did tend to trail behind often cause he was so young and least strong of the rest of the wolves.

" Hurry up, Runt!" Hige yelled to Toboe, using the nickname he loathed to a high extent.

Even though irritated by Hige's remark, Toboe yelled back, " I was getting ready to!" Toboe tried to catch up. He began to run, his four bracelets jingling as he ran. While he was running, Toboe did not notice the crack in the ground that caused him to stumble then fall onto the hard ground. Toboe groaned from pain and a small amount of anger that formed from his mistake. " How many times are you gonna' hurt yourself, Runt?" He heard Hige call to him. Toboe didn't answer. He blushed, ashamed of himself that he was not able to show his friends he was as strong as them. The only time he was successful at that was when he defeated that giant walrus. But he was not able to show as much strength since.

Cheza removed herself from Kiba's arms and made her way over to Toboe who was still lying on the ground. Toboe heard light and delicate footsteps come towards him and he knew it had to of been Cheza. He sat up and looked into her purple eyes. Cheza lowered herself down to her knees, " This one wants to know if Toboe is ok?"

Toboe smiled at her, " Yes Cheza," He said and began to stand, " I'm fine, thanks." Cheza stood with him and returned his smile. Luckily, the group was waiting for them. But Toboe knew they were all waiting for Cheza more than they were for him. Besides, she is the flower maiden. They need her to find paradise.

Tsume watched Toboe, who had a slight limp. He must of twisted his ankle, he thought. Then Tsume then began to think it would be fun to mess with the Runt, " Want a piggy- back ride, Runt?"

Toboe quickly turned to respond, thinking Tsume was being serious, and acting like a big brother like Toboe had always seen him, " Sure!"

" I was being sarcastic." Tsume said in his monotone voice, not even turning to the kid. Toboe then turned away from him, upset. Tsume then looked down at him and started to feel bad for him. Tsume brought his hand to Toboe's bicep and pulled him around to his back. Toboe looked from Tsume to the ground, surprised that Tsume actually was being kind to him. But Toboe found it best not to say anything, or else this kindness would end.

Once the pack began walking again, Kiba offered to carry Cheza again, but she declined his offer. Cheza wanted to walk. As they're journey continued, the sun had finally set fully. The only light to guide them was the moon and stars. The moon was not yet full, it was sadly only a crescent. They soon came to an area where there was this blue haze, almost like a foggy substance. All the wolves stopped to examine it, confused at what it was and if it was dangerous. But Kiba was not afraid of it. He walked towards the haze. Yet, the other wolves were not as sure as him.

" Kiba," Tsume yelled, " what are you doing? You don't know what that is!"

" I don't care." he simply answered in return. Not even giving Tsume a glance.

Tsume tried to continue, but Cheza interrupted him, " Tsume, this one knows it's safe." The other wolves didn't need anymore convincing so they chose to go through the haze. They followed Cheza and Kiba, unaware of what they were getting into.


	2. Lost

I don't own Wolf's Rain or Inuyasha

And this introduces the Inuyasha side of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha was getting irritated and he was getting irritated fast. Him and everyone else were doing their best to make their way through a thick forest in futile Japan. " Kagome, we're lost." Inuyasha tried to inform the female but it was no use.

" We are not lost, Inuyasha." Kagome tried to reassure the dog demon.

Inuyasha leaned back a bit to whisper in Miroku's ear, " Oh we're lost." But Kagome had heard him. So she did what she always did when Inuyasha was being a pain.

" Sit boy."

*CRASH*

Inuyasha slammed into the forest floor, in obvious pain. " What was that for?" he asked Kagome, groaning in the process.

" Don't act like you don't know." she replied with attitude, doing her best to make it obvious.

The sun began to rise. The sky seemed clear through the tops of the trees. Inuyasha and the rest of the group finally found their way through the forest. They stepped onto a vast grassland. It was peaceful and relaxing. But they hoped there would be a place for them to stay around. That maybe that this land was part of a farmers land or something. Miroku scanned the land to try and find signs of other human life. And soon he spotted a group of people sitting. They were not close but close enough to know they were people.

" Look," Miroku said, pointing to the group, " There are some people over there. Maybe we should go over there and see if they own this land. It would be nice to have a place besides the ground to sleep tonight."

After the monk suggested to go towards the other group of people, they headed that way. They didn't know who they were going to encounter, but even if they were dangerous, they had very good fighting skills to take them down.


	3. Unknown

Hey it's Otoko here. Sorry I haven't posted in A while Ive just been super busy! But now here is chapter 3 were e groups finally meet each other and it doesn't go to grand like.

The wolves had no clue where they were and they were growing hungry. Hige was the most hungry. That's the main reason he was nicknamed " Porky" by Tsume. Hige began groaning from his hunger and so was his stomach. " Mmmm, nice going Kiba!" Hige yelled.

" Shut up Porky, and leave him alone," Tsume said, " you are only getting mad at Kiba cause your hungry. Am I right?"

He was right. Hige couldn't deny that one bit, but he didn't want Tsume to be right. " Why are you taking his side?"

Tsume moaned. He was becoming annoyed. He knew, that if the wolves started fighting then there would be no way they could find their way out of that place and to paradise. " Hige, it's not Kiba's fault. We all followed Cheza cause she said it was safe. And it's not her fault either. " both Tsume and Hige were glaring at each other. They both held their stares. It was possible that it would turn into a fight and that's not what Tsume wanted.

"Hey. Guys," Toboe broke up what could of been a fight to inform them of something coming towards them, " it's people. We aren't alone. Let's go talk to them. Especially if we want to know how to find food."

"Mmmm, food..." Hige moaned. " Let's go!"

The wolves all got up and began to walk towards the other group of people. This world was different in many ways. The humans looked different, this world smelled different, looked different, and seemed safer somehow. Kiba felt he could trust these humans... a little.

" Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He began sniffing the air. A new sent was starting to fill his nose. It was so delightful.

" Something wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking sideways at him. He never acted this strange before.

Inuyasha continued to sniff and talked between his sniffs, "Do-you-smell-flowers?" Kagome shook her head. She didn't understand. What was so interesting about the sent of some old flower?

" I smell it too, Kagome, " Shippo the fox demon said as he rode on Kagome's back, " But it's-"

" Not a regular flower." Inuyasha finished, " I've never smelled anything like this before."  
Slowly, the two groups met up, and no one spoke but Inuyasha kept sniffing the air making come of as very strange. But soon his nose found the source of the unfamiliar smell. I was the girl with lavender colored hair and purple eyes. Inuyasha smelled around her and Cheza petted him, and was able to see Inuyasha for her was close to the genetics of a wolf. But Kiba did not like that at all. Honestly, he was quite jealous. So through Kiba's jealousy, he showed his true self as a wolf.

Inuyasha quickly backed away, his anger rising, "Your a wolf?"

"Yeah, so what?" Kiba retorted growling.

"You're working with Koga aren't you?" Now Kiba was confused. He didn't know who this guy was and the guy he mentioned.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha yelled and Kiba had enough. He started running towards him ready to attack.

"No Kiba, this one wants you to stop." Abruptly Kiba stopped after Cheza asked him to stay calm. He apologized to her and turned back into his human self.

Everything was quiet again. Both Kiba and Inuyasha were having trouble trusting one another after the small confrontation they had. They both glared from their opposite groups considering the fact that there was a possible chance that the other person was not dangerous. Then a black haired girl in a skirt went up behind Inuyasha. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha," she said in a high voice calmly, "can't you tell the aren't from around here? Just look at their clothes."

"What's wrong with them?" Tsume asked sounding irritated and with a hint of offense but then Hige grabbed onto his sweater trying to pose in a cool way and said "They sure are stylin' aren't they?"

"What I'm saying," Kagome said trying to regain her train of thought, "is they are a lot like what I wear. So they won't harm us Inuyasha. Trust me."


	4. Introductions

**Hey it's me, Otoko again. I know I take a while to update, sorry. But any way, here is chapter 4. Again, I do not own Wolf's Rain Or Inuyasha. So anyway... Enjoy :)**

Inuyasha still glared at the others with distrust, but what Kagome said did make sense. These people are dressed like Kagome, but they don't seem like they would be form the same place. Inuyasha didn't know if he should trust these people or not but he figured he might as well. Who knows, they could come in useful. His glare flattered, his expression softening so he seemed less fierce. When Shippo noticed how Inuyasha had calmed down some, he found interest in the boy who was closest to his age. He jumped from Kagome's shoulder and made his way to the boy and luckily, with no protest from Inuyasha.

"Hi I'm Shippo." The fox demon said as he introduced himself. The boy, who was much taller than him sat upon the ground to make it so he could be almost eye level with the little fella.

"Hey there, I'm Toboe." He said with a smile on his face. It felt nice to know that there wasn't only bad people in this realm. If it was so, that meant there was a reason why they were in this realm to begin with, but that was preposterous.

"What are you," Hige's voice randomly chimed in sounding a bit snarky, and when Toboe turned he realized he was talking to Shippo, "some kind of raccoon demon or something?"

"Actually no Hige," Toboe said matter of factly, "he's a fox."

"Well he smells like a raccoon demon." Hige said under her breath. Toboe rolled his eyes. It was quite obvious that Shippo was indeed a fox. His tail showed the same color and shape of a fox tail, plus his eyes glowed the same as a cunning foxes' eyes would.  
Suddenly, a little cat came up to Toboe, purring and meowing at his feet. At first, he was a bit reluctant to stretch his hand out to pet it because cats freaked him out. But he soon realized that this cat didn't seem so bad. Friendly in fact. Toboe asked who this cat belonged to and that was when Shippo introduced him to Sango.

"Yes, that's my cat Kirara," Sango said, "she's a twin-tailed cat demon."

Toboe continued to play with Kirara, then Hige started to go on a rant about how liking cats solid "the good wolf name". That didn't make any sense to anyone really, and Sango decided to show the wolves, mostly Hige, that her cat inpreticular did not soil the good wolf name by having her transform. The big cat made most of the wolves back up, while Inuyasha and the others found this normal and they were unfazed by the enlarged cat.  
After Hige admitted defeat, all the wolves joined their new acquaintances so they could understand each other better. Hige sat next to Miroku, and began chatting him up, finding they had a lot in common, mostly about women. Toboe sat with Shippo continuing talking to each other, Toboe mentioning his elderly woman that took care of him and Shippo about his father. Kagome accompanied Cheza, finding she doesn't talk much, and Sango sat with Blue talking about Hige and the letcherous monk Miroku. Then, Tsume, Kiba and Inuyasha all sat with each other, just pouting or had angry faces on, well not Tsume, he just leaned against a tree trunk with his eyes closed. He got bored with no conversation, so he decided to speak up.

"You know," Tsume said his eyes continuing to stay closed, his question used to annoy Inuyasha, "if you hate wolves so much, why talk to us?"

Inuyasha turned his head, glaring in Tsume's direction, "What's it to you!?"

A smile then appeared on Tsume's face and he still wouldn't look up, "I just find it strange you will talk to us when we're wolves, and you hate us, when yet you yourself are a dog demon."

"Well you aren't working for Koga so I don't care if your a wolf or not!" At this point, everyone was staring at them, but the three by the tree did not notice.

"Besides, your only a half demon right?" Tsume taunted, "I guess that kind of explains it."

"Look, why don't you mind your own business and-"

"Why don't you both shut up?" Kiba said calmly yet sternly while looking at the ground. They were getting on his nerves and he was ready to break, but he wasn't going to let it. "You both sound like idiots." With that, they shut up.

There was silence upon the group. No one dared to speak for some were afraid of another argument breaking out. Everyone knew now Inuyasha, Kiba and Tsume were going to be the short tempered. But after people felt the tension die down, they started up their conversations again.

"Wait a second," Kagome said, concern threaded through her voice, how did you guys get here?" Her question directed towards the wolves. Kiba went on to tell her how they were on a search for a place called "Pradise" and the stumbled upon a blue haze and the haze brought them to their realm. It was an unbelievable story yet, Kagome has seen too many weird things not to believe their story.


	5. Jaggara's Plan

**Hey, here is where my OC's come in. This is also where the story gets interesting because the plot is released. Here ya are!**

A room, dimly lit, filled with high tech equipment. Two girls, a young woman and a teen sit on a bench. The older one, who is blonde, her hair in a pony tail and it still reaches past her bum holds the younger one who is brunette, her hair in pig tail braids. The younger one is scared. She holds on tighter to her sister to try and relax but it doesn't help at all. Her nerves still rattle inside her and she does her best to fight back tears. The younger ones sister whispers in her year, telling her to stay strong and not to show her feelings. For some reason, her sisters words help her suppress her tears. The brunette looks up at her sister and gently pushes away from her. The blonde watches the younger one back away.

"Do you know where we are going Kari?" The teen asks, her voice shaking a bit, for her nerves were still restless. Kari shakes her head.

"No, Hannah," she says flatly, "just be patient and don't show her you're scared. That won't help you, and I don't know if-" Kari's words are broken off as a woman dressed in strange armor, long green hair showing from her helmet. Both the girls went silent from fear. The woman walked with a tall, up straight posture. The way she stood and walked portrayed her confidence and her social status. She showed how much more powerful she was just in the way she was walking towards the two girls on the bench.

The woman in the armor stopped in front of them, her face expressionless for a moment, the slowly, an evil grin spread across her cheeks making the two girls flinch. The tension between the three girls was like an elephant in the room. It was obvious. Kari quietly prayed that this woman's plan for them wasn't going to be too menacing. She knew how this woman worked and she never under-estimated how evil her plans could be. The woman turned her head to Kari.

"Hand." She simply requested. Kari did as told and outstretched her right arm. The woman grabbed it a tad bit too roughly then clipped a silver charm bracelet around Kari's wrist then released her arm from her grasp. Kari the gently massaged her wrist from the recent pressure it experienced. But then the woman to Hannah. "Ankle." She ordered. This woman was always rougher with Hanna because she figured since Hanna was younger, she was weaker, and less capable than her sister.

Hannah did as told, giving her ankle to the woman. As what she did with Kari, she grabbed the ankle too roughly, clasping a silver anklet, a lot like the bracelet on Kari. Once Hannah's ankle was released she did not bend over to rub it like Kari did with her wrist. She tried to show she was strong by ignoring the throbbing pain shooting around her ankle.

"What are these for, Jaggara?" Kari asked, with anger threaded through her voice. The woman just simply turned to Kari, the grin returning to her face, this time, Kari didn't back away, she just made her eyebrows furrow doing her best to make herself look fierce. Make the wolf inside her show on the outside. But Kari knew not to transform in front of Jaggara. She remembered the warning when she first brought the two in. Death was the penalty of transforming and that wasn't going to happen.

"Those," Jaggara said referring to the jewelry, "are tracking devices. So if I need to, I can find you where I send you." She then turned away to a big machine, that had a square base and large round top.

"Where are you sending us?" Kari asked, standing up from the bench. She had been sent on missions before from Jaggara but she would be damned if this one was going to be the most dangerous.

"The question is not where," Jaggara said without turning towards the girls, she just kept looking at the machine, "but when and to who." Kari nor Hannah knew how to respond to that. Hannah stood with her sister and grabbed onto her arm, Kari then taking her little sisters hand, a small gesture, silently telling her to remain strong.

"Fatal Japan is your destination," Jaggara continued making Kari glare at the back of her head. She didn't understand why she would send them there, "you are to find the wolves, you will know them when you see them of course. Wolves know other wolves."

"What do you want with the wolves?" Hannah asked.

"It's not the wolves I want," Jaggara said, finally turning to the two girls, "I want the flower maiden." Hannah and Kari have heard about the flower maiden before, but never figured that they'd be the ones to go get her. Yet it did make sense. The flower maiden trusts wolves and pretty much wolves only.

"So, I want you to gain the wolves trust," Jaggara continued, "and take the flower maiden and bring her back to me." And with that, Jaggara flicked a switch on the big machine causing a blue haze to form in the empty middle. Jaggara gestured for them to enter. Kari hesitated. She didn't know if this was going to be death defying or not. She knew that people have killed over getting this flower maiden and she didn't want to risk her life for Jaggara, but she knew if she refused, Jaggara wouldn't waist anytime to killer her and her sister.

Kari got down on her knees and told Hannah to hop onto her back. She did as told and Kari made her way to the machine. The haze moved around in a circle, causing a breeze to come from the machine, making Kari and Hannah's hair blow behind them. Hannah hid her face in her sisters shoulder, the strap of her half shirt, tank top acting as a rest for her nose. Kari shot Jaggara a look of hatred and she returned it with a smile. God that woman was creepy, and Kari would be damned if she were to die for this woman.

Kari jumped into the haze holding tightly onto her sister. They were both inside the haze unsure of where to go.

"Just walk forward." Kari heard Jaggara's voice from somewhere. She looked everywhere but couldn't see her. She said to go forward, but Kari didn't know where that was. She took a few steps, unsure if this was right. She guessed this was forward, but where she was, she figured in this place, the laws of physics didn't apply.

"Kari," Hannah whispered in her sisters ear, "I'm scared."

"I know." She said back, "I will get us out of here." Hannah gripped tighter onto Kari's bare shoulders, and she couldn't tell if her own palms were sweaty or if it was her sisters shoulders.

Kari continued walking what she thought was forward. She started getting confused because it seemed there was no end to this haze. She felt she was ready to give up, to just sit and forget this. She felt lost in a nightmare, and there was no waking up. Through her fear of not finding a way out, she tried to push through it. She wasn't going to give up because of Hannah. Her only family. Kari closed her eyes tightly and went onward. The farther she went, the more she thought they weren't getting out of there. Then something happened. The atmosphere changed. Kari could hear birds and felt something warm on her face. She opened her eyes. The sun. They were out of the haze and Kari let out a breath of relief. Hannah jumped down from Kari's back.

"Hannah," Kari said, and her sister gave her attention, "we are going to have to split up to find these wolves. Meet me here at night if you haven't found anything. If you did, stay with the other wolves and I will find you. Ok?" Hannah nodded, and they parted ways.


	6. An Unexpected Encounter

**Hey, yo yo yo! Otoko in the house! Haha anyway, here is chapter 6 where Toboe and Tsume meet my OC's. I know I havnet updated in a while, I've just been oober busy. But now I have my next chapter up and it's all good. Maybe soon you guys can start giving me reviews. :D**

Inuyasha had told the group to split up when they made it to a village. Toboe was traveling alone, not too sure of where to go. Inuyasha had told them if they see something unusual or possibly dangerous that they should find him as soon as possible. But to Toboe, everything seemed unusual. He didn't know about dangerous though. The villagers seemed just fine and nothing seemed dangerous about them. Toboe then began to wonder what the others were finding or seeing. If what they were doing was more exciting than what Toboe was doing. He guessed, whatever they were doing was probably better than what he was doing anyway. The pack would never let him do anything important or exciting. If they went to fight, Toboe was left to watch Cheza. Sure, watching over her was important but it did not hold much excitement.

Toboe continued walking down the path in the village, starting to get looks from the villagers. He didn't like being the center of attention and it was even more uncomfortable because he was even more of an outcast because of the way he was dressed. He guessed this was how Kagome felt on a daily bases. Toboe then tried to ignore the stares and continue to keep an eye out for something unusual when something caught his eye. A girl. But she wasn't just a girl. She was dressed in a blue button down shirt and a black skirt. She was dressed like someone from his universe. Toboe tried to look closer to the girl walking his way. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the ground, her braids bouncing as she walked. When she got a little bit closer, Toboe noticed something very important. She was a wolf. Just like him. Where did she come from? Did she go through the same thing as him and the rest of the pack did? He then thought he should approach her.

Toboe was shy. Very shy in fact. He was unsure if he could talk to her but he wasn't going to back away. Maybe this girl could help them find a way back to their world. She could have some information that him and the other wolves are missing. Who knows, maybe she is looking for paradise too or would want to look for paradise too. Toboe finally made it to the girl and he cleared his throat to gain her attention. She stopped walking and jumped at the sudden noise.

"I couldn't help but notice," Toboe said rather shyly, a light tint of red appearing on his cheeks, "that you're a wolf."

"You have a good eye." The girl smiled and blushed as well. She moved her bangs out of her face with her hand and did her best not to make eye contact. "You are too." Toboe nodded and then was unsure of what to say next. He was never good at thing to girls. The first girl he ever got close to, he hurt and she tried to get him caught and killed for being a wolf.

"Umm..." Toboe was almost at a loss for words when he then realized their dilemma that they were in. He wondered how he could possibly forget about that. Was he really that bad around girls? He wasn't like this with Blue, then again, he didn't have a chance with Blue mainly because she is , much older than him. "How did you get to this world?"

"Oh..." She said, sounding rather speechless, "my sister and I were traveling because we came across the sent of lunar flowers... We then reached this blue haze and...went through it and wound up here. Am I crazy?" The girl asked a bit jokingly because she let out a soft giggle.

"Oh no!" Toboe said to her, "I know why you smelled lunar flowers! My pack and I have the flower maiden."

"Do you really?" She asked and Toboe nodded with a smile on his face being happy to help this girl. She then returned his smile with her own. "My name is Hannah."

"I'm Toboe."

On the other side of the village, Tsume strolled through the grounds not really sure where to go. He didn't know what Inuyasha meant by dangerous and frankly, he didn't care. Whatever was in this village he was sure he could take. Even now, villagers backed away from him because of his menacing appearance. He didn't look like a man who was kind. Tsume soon got bored and decided to leave the village. He would come back when he Inuyasha said to meet up. He walked through a grassy field, finding a nice patch of grass to lay down in. He let his head rest on his hands as he looked up at the clouds, finding it rather relaxing and much better than looking out for "something dangerous" in that stupid village.

Tsume enjoyed being alone. He enjoyed it more than anything, and being in a pack did not feed his need to be by himself. He didn't like how he had to get used to having a pack to look out for. Even his old gang of humans were not as much around as his pack. He spends every day and night with these guys and can't stand it half the time. Tsume hates how Hige always complains how hungry he is. What a gluten. And he hated how Kiba was so attached to Cheza that everything he did depended on her. He always acted like a too clingy boyfriend. And he mostly hated how wimpy Toboe could be. He seemed pretty much helpless. Damn kid. He needed to grow up. But Tsume then began to think of himself at that age. He wasn't like Toboe all that much. He may of had a better temper then and was easier going with humans, but he still didn't act as wimpy as the runt.

Them again, Tsume did care deeply for every member of his pack. They all were meaningful for him to get to paradise. It wasn't just Cheza who was going to get them there, it was the pack too. A good pack always gets the things they need. Everyone in the pack was good at something and worked hard at protecting each other. Even though Toboe wasn't the toughest, Tsume admired how he was willing to help and protect his pack before he protects himself. That is a very needed member of a good pack.

Tsume brought himself back to the present and began to eye the clouds again. He turned his head and saw someone walking towards him. A woman in a belly-showing purple tank top, leather pants and black boots. Her hair was blonde and it was up in a pony tail but it still was long enough to reach past her bum. He found that strange and pointless to have hair that long. Tsume then stood so he could get a better look at this girl. She obviously wasn't a villager, she was obviously from his world. And... She is a wolf. He heads over to her to meet up to her first.

"Hey." He said, his voice way too monotone. The girl jumped, and gasped. She took one look at him and knew what he was. Without thinking she grabbed onto the hem of Tsume's gray tank top and pulled him down to her face. Oddly enough, Tsume did not get angry or make any move to get her hand off of him.

"Your a wolf!" She yelled in his face and Tsume still remained calm.

"Yes, as are you. Strong for a woman," slowly, Tsume's temper slowly began to rise, "now, let. Me. GO!" He said this with a growl making the woman flinch and quickly release him.

"I'm sorry..." She said, "I don't know what came over me..." Tsume wanted to know how this woman had gotten to this world. That was all he really cared about. He couldn't care less what her name was. Tsume then asked her how she had gotten to Futile Japan. She began to tell him how her and her sister had caught the sent of lunar flowers while traveling and stumbled across a blue haze and how they went through it. Tsume was taken aback by this story and began to tell her about the flower maiden. He didn't tell her much about her, only that they had her and she is the way to paradise. The woman didn't know what that was and she began asking questions about it. Tsume didn't tell her but told her something else.

"I will take you to Kiba," he said, "he will explain it to you. He knows more about it than I do."

"So what's your name?"

"Tsume." He said with little to no emotion.

"Kari." Tsume nodded and didn't say much more.

As they walked Tsume scanned his eyes over the woman. He couldn't help but stare. She was the only available woman he had seen in a very long time. The only wolf female in their pack was Blue and it was obvious she belonged to Hige. Tsume of course wasn't going to try anything with this woman. He had to admit she was kind of...sexy... But he wasn't going to do anything with a girl he barely knew. He was still unsure if to trust her or not. He was going to leave that to Kiba to decide.

Back on the other side of the village, Toboe and Hannah were making their way back to the group now. They were told to meet up not to far outside the village. Toboe was done looking for danger and he was very sure that there wasn't any in this village. As they walked together they talked back and forth about their encounter in the blue haze and how awful it was and felt. They both decribed it as a never ending tunnel that you are afraid of never getting out. Toboe liked this girl and trusted her. He could help but find her cute. She might not be appealing to many other people, but Toboe didn't see anything wrong with her. But even though he liked and trusted Hannah, he still needed to bring her to Kiba to make sure she can stay in the pack and look for paradise with them. Most things were up to Kiba, because everyone considered him to be the pack leader. Kiba had said their was no pack leader but to everyone else, that wasn't so. They always ran things by Kiba before proceeding. Toboe hoped that Kiba would accept her...


End file.
